


Winter In Your Arms: Bonus "SIYE" Story (Lifeguard!Steve and Bucky Modern AU)

by loveforpreserumsteve



Series: Seasons [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Modern Steve Rogers, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforpreserumsteve/pseuds/loveforpreserumsteve
Summary: "Smiling, Steve brought Bucky's hand up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand, despite the mittens.  And just as much as it had the first time, it melted Bucky's heart like a marshmallow in a mug of hot chocolate.  Bucky was sure that that was exactly why Steve kept doing it.'You're such a sap,' Bucky affectionately complained while Steve pulled into his driveway.Cutting the engine, Steve playfully rolled his eyes.  Locking his eyes with Bucky, Steve pointedly lifted his hand again and kissed it, again.  Bucky wished that he didn't love that so much, but he did.'C'mere,' Bucky lovingly demanded as he brought his free hand up to Steve's face and cupped that handsome jawline of his, guiding their faces together for a kiss."-Modern Stucky AU-Smut and other mature content***I don't own Marvel or the characters of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, nor any of the other Marvel characters
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Seasons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495874
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> To keep up-to-date with everything that's going on in my life, my fics, and to see cute pictures of my pets, be sure to follow me on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/loveforpreserumsteve/)
> 
> I've also self-published [Call It What You Want](https://www.amazon.com/Call-What-Want-Minnie-Nicole/dp/1986446255/ref=sr_1_1?dchild=1&keywords=call+it+what+you+want+minnie+nicole&qid=1601172728&sr=8-1)
> 
> And if you would like some to purchase some merch based off of loveforpreserumsteve fanfics and Minnie Nicole Books, you can get them at [The Fanfic Was Better](https://teespring.com/stores/thefanficwasbetter)
> 
> Much love and appreciation  
> Minnie ❤❤❤

**One:**

"Merry Christmas, Bucky!" Gigi from music theory called out, as Bucky walked down the hallway.

Grinning widely at the girl, Bucky wished, "Happy Hanukkah!"

A little more pep in his step than practically the entire semester, Bucky left the building. Hugging his jacket a little closer in his haste, and only realizing that it had snowed once he reached his residence hall. Pausing on the front steps with his keys in hand, Bucky couldn't help but feel happy.

Sure, it was only winter break and the holidays were a good two weeks away, so the snow wasn't likely to stick around. But maybe he could have some fun while it was still there. Reaching over to touch the snow sticking to the bushes besides the steps, Bucky reasoned that it was perfect packing snow.

_Excellent_ , Bucky couldn't help but think. Perhaps a bit manically as he imagined bombarding Steve with snowballs when he arrived to take him home for break.

As he unlocked the door to the residence hall, Bucky couldn't quite place why he was so excited. Was it because it was finally winter break? Or maybe he was just glad to be done with his midterms. But if Bucky was to put money on it, it all stemmed from seeing Steve, and being able to hold him for three whole weeks.

Entering his dorm, he found that Sam had already left for his mom's house, leaving nothing but a post-it note that simply requested: _Don't have sex in my bed!_

Blushing profusely, Bucky crumbled up the green post-it and tossed it in the trash bin. Crossing to his closet, Bucky pulled his duffle bag from the top shelf. Admittedly, Bucky probably should've packed already, but he had been busy studying. And day dreaming about seeing his wonderfully sensitive, caring, handsome boyfriend. But could anyone really blame him?

Shoving clothes into the bag with reckless abandon, a deep voice called from the open doorway, "I sure hope at least some of those are clean because we both know that Winnie raised you better than that."

Bucky wanted to curl up and live in that voice. That voice that had always been deeper than Bucky could've ever imagined. That voice that was able to convey love in the way that it teased him.

Biting back his grin as he finished up, Bucky kept his focus on his bag as he chuckled, "I'll have you know that I'm a man who does his own laundry."

"Well, that's a vast improvement from the last time we did laundry together," Steve smirked when Bucky turned around to face him.

Incredulously, Bucky scoffed and defended himself, "The last time we did laundry together, _you're_ the one who forgot about the red sock."

"You accidentally dye the clothes pink, _one time_ , and now you're not allowed to joke about someone's laundry skills," Steve muttered feigning annoyance as he playfully rolled his eyes.

Bucky rolled his eyes too, and set his hands on his hips as he challenged, "Are you going to come over here and kiss me? Or are you just going to be a punk and talk about laundry?"

"Jerk," Steve mocked with a scoff, but pushed himself away from the doorframe.

Using his foot to close the door behind him, Steve crossed the room and embraced Bucky in an all-encompassing hug that made Bucky feel whole. Like Steve's tender embrace was taking all the broken shards caused by stress and missing him and put him all back together. Feeling stronger than he had in a long time in Steve's muscular arms. All from the loving touch of his boyfriend.

"I missed you," Steve confessed as he nuzzled his face in Bucky's neck, holding him even tighter than he had been.

Bucky hummed in agreement and closed his eyes as he rested his chin on Steve's shoulder, "I missed you, too."

Then, as they held each other close, Steve pressed a sensual kiss to Bucky's neck. The spot right below Bucky's ear that never failed to send a shiver down his spine. As his heart started to race, other reactions happened in his body as well. And Bucky knew that was exactly what Steve had been purposely trying to cause.

Pressing closer to Bucky, the outline of Steve's semi-hard erection could be felt, changing the mood entirely. Especially when Steve asked, "When's Sam supposed to be back?"

Pulling back from the embrace, Bucky started pushing Steve's leather jacket off his broad shoulders as he answered, "Sam already left for his mom's."

"Good," Steve answered, lunging forward to feverishly kiss Bucky.

It had been too long since they had kissed. Sure, it had only been three weeks. But when someone loved another person and wanted nothing more than to be around that person every minute of every day, and couldn't, it seemed a lot longer than it actually was. Since they were going to be spending the next three weeks with their families and neither knew when they would get a chance alone, they decided to not waste another minute.


	2. Two

**Two:**

Both boys tumbled onto Bucky's bed. Lips practically glued together as they moved in sync. Desperate in their shared desires to be closer; to feel more. Grinding against each other, thrilling at the way their pricks hardened behind the fabrics that clothed them and imprisoned their erections.

Hurriedly, the pair decided to shed their clothes. Tugging off sweaters with near-frantic movements before tossing the offending garments to the floor and moving onto their other jeans. Of course, it proved difficult to remove their pants when Steve was straddling Bucky's lap.

So, with the craving to be skin-to-skin being the most prevalent, Steve pressed one more kiss to Bucky's lips and climbed off. Standing in front of Bucky, Steve quickly undid his tight jeans and pulled them off as though they were cutting off his circulation. Which, hell, maybe they were with the way his neon blue boxer briefs tented once free from the denim.

As soon as Bucky's jeans were off, Steve kneeled in front of him on the twin-size bed. Placing one knee between his legs, Steve straddled Bucky's thick thigh. Leaning in, Steve's movements caused Bucky to recline back on his twin-size bed.

Instantly, Steve started trailing kisses down Bucky's neck. The sensation was one that had been sorely missed and immediately made Bucky push his head further into his pillows. Arching into the press of Steve's lips and the teasing nips that Steve occasionally dropped onto his skin.

Already writhing beneath his boyfriend, Bucky was sure that this was heaven. Especially the way that Steve slid down his body, making sure to leave no span of skin untouched until he stopped at the waistband of Bucky's appropriately holiday themed Hanukkah boxer briefs.

Smirking, Steve playfully bit the waistband, tugging it away from Bucky's body before letting go and allowing the material to snap against his hip. Bucky bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, trying not to think about how good Steve looked.

Lips kiss-swollen and hair tousled, Steve complimented, "These sure are nice, Buck."

"Thanks," Bucky blushed, forcing himself to make eye contact as he suggested, "Maybe they'd look better on the floor."

Moaning, Steve dropped his head to rest his forehead on Bucky's hip. Bucky bit back his grin and brought his hand to the back of Steve's head. Simply stroking his fingers through the soft, short blond strands. The gesture was affectionate, and for a moment, Steve just sweetly kissed along the waistband of Bucky's boxer briefs.

Then, Steve pressed a soft kiss to Bucky's cock beneath the cotton fabric of his boxers. Leaning up and covering Bucky's body again, Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky's lips. With his lips still pressed there, Steve said, "I love you."

Smiling, Bucky pressed up into another kiss and assured, "I love you, too."

"So, so much," Steve smiled too and dropped more of his weight onto Bucky's body.

While Steve pushed Bucky's shaggy brown hair away from his face, Bucky blushed and joked, "You already got me out of my pants, my dude, you don't need to keep buttering me up."

"Please don't call me, 'dude,' when we're about to make love," Steve pleaded, feigning mild disgust.

Bucky couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Theatrically, Steve rolled his eyes, but Bucky continued chuckling as he asked, "'Make love'? How old are you? Ninety?"

Playfully, Steve narrowed his eyes and mockingly corrected, "Actually, I'm a hundred." Of course, that only made Bucky laugh even more. And even though Steve was doing his best to fight the smirk dying to cross his face, he added, "One hundred and two, if you wanna get technical."

Letting his giggles settle, Bucky adoringly gazed up at his handsome blond boyfriend and wondered, "How'd I get so lucky?"

Blushing, Steve ducked his head and nuzzled it into Bucky's neck. Pressing kisses there, but not with as much heat as the one's prior. More affection as he made his way to Bucky's ear and whispered, "I liked the way your ass looked in your jeans."

"Oh my god," a chuckled startled out of Bucky. Dramatically, Bucky ran his hand over his face and claimed, "I take it all back. Get off me. Sex is canceled indefinitely."

And because Steve could be a little shit when he wanted to be, he used his position to his advantage and blew a loud raspberry against Bucky's skin. Bucky's laughter only grew louder and he could feel the pleased smile on Steve's face. This was how they were. This was how he wanted them to be.

Climbing off of Bucky and his bed, Steve started gathering his clothes and redressing himself. Solidifying that the moment was over, for now. Although one of them would've normally complained, neither did as they pulled on their clothes.

Getting ready to leave, Steve warned Bucky, "It's pretty cold, you'll want to bundle up more."

"Maybe," Bucky smirked, slinging his bag over his shoulder and challenged, "I want you to warm me up."

"Yeah?" Steve quirked a brow. Leaning in, he paused just mere centimeters away and joked, "If you shove your freezing fingers up my shirt, I'm going to push you into a snow pile."

"Oh please, you love me," Bucky rolled his eyes, but pulled on a pair of mittens nonetheless.

"That's true, I do love you," Steve agreed and added, "But that doesn't mean that I won't do it."

"Yeah, yeah," Bucky waved the comment off and made sure that he grabbed his keys and turned off his lights before exiting his dorm room. As he locked the door, Steve playfully swatted him on his taut bum and joyfully took off for the elevator. Bucky feigned offense as he called out, "Punk!"

"Jerk!" Steve replied, ducking into the elevator when the car arrived at the floor.

When Bucky came closer, Steve acted as though he would shut the door on him, but Bucky knew that he'd never do that. No matter how much of a punk he might've been. Instead, Bucky simply humored Steve by exaggerating a grumpy expression on his face. Even though he'd never been happier in his life.


	3. Four

**Three:**

A half hour into the drive, Bucky knew that it was a good thing that they hadn't fooled around. The sky ominously promised more snow. Sure, Bucky was excited to be wrapped up in Steve's arms in front of a warm fireplace while it snowed, but he sure as hell didn't want them to have to drive in it though. No matter how well Steve's forest green Chevrolet Silverado maneuvered in the winter landscape, Bucky was glad that they left before the snow storm could start.

"' _Soon the bells will start_ ,'" Steve nonchalantly sang along with Perry Como as he strummed his thumb against Bucky's thigh to the beat. "' _And the thing that will make them ring, Is the carol that you sing, Right_ \--'"

"'-- _Within your heart_ ,'" Bucky finished loudly.

Smiling, Steve brought Bucky's hand up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand, despite the mittens. And just as much as it had the first time, it melted Bucky's heart like a marshmallow in a mug of hot chocolate. Bucky was sure that that was exactly why Steve kept doing it.

"You're such a sap," Bucky affectionately complained while Steve pulled into his driveway.

Cutting the engine, Steve playfully rolled his eyes. Locking his eyes with Bucky, Steve pointedly lifted his hand again and kissed it, again. Bucky wished that he didn't love that so much, but he did.

"C'mere," Bucky lovingly demanded as he brought his free hand up to Steve's face and cupped that handsome jawline of his, guiding their faces together for a kiss.

Knowing that, although their families were happy for them, they would still have to tone down on the PDA. So, Bucky was determined to sneak as many kisses as he could. And when Steve stole another kiss when they pulled back, Bucky was glad to know that he wasn't the only one.

"Just so you know," Steve said between kisses, "My mom --" kiss "-- put up --" another kiss "-- a lot of mistletoe."

Bucky good-humoredly scoffed, "Doesn't she every year?"

"Well, yeah," Steve confirmed, rolling his eyes. Playfully shoving at Bucky's broad shoulder, Steve admitted, "But this is the first year where I'll have someone to kiss."

A blush bloomed on Bucky's high cheek bones and he teased, "Thank ol' Kris Kringle, himself, that Sarah Rogers' favorite holiday is Christmas."

"Thank you, Kris Kringle," Steve echoed, climbing out of the truck.

Before Bucky could get his bag from the backseat, Steve did. Then, crossing the front of the truck, Steve held his arm out for Bucky. Instead of getting emotional about how sweet his boyfriend was, Bucky looped his arm through Steve's and mocked, "Who says chivalry's dead?"

"Specifically?" Steve questioned and blew out a puff of visible air in the cold, "Alana."

"Well, can't blame her for that," Bucky stated, thinking about Steve's older sister and the jerks that she had dated in the past. Trying to be optimistic in his love, Bucky added, "Maybe this will be her year though."

"We can only hope," Steve sweetly smiled, causing Bucky's heart to stutter in his chest.

It was funny how much a small gesture to get to Bucky. Perhaps it was because Bucky had spent so many years day dreaming about that smile being cast his way and had longed for it when Steve wasn't around. Whatever it was, there was a part of Bucky that hoped he'd always feel those butterflies whenever Steve looked at him.

As he went to open the door, Steve leaned close and teased, "Who's the sap, now?"

Rolling his eyes, Bucky hoped his blush could be blamed on the Michigan winter air. Of course, he doubted that it would on Steve. But it might work on their families.

Stepping inside, a smile immediately crossed Bucky's face. On the main level of the Rogers' split level home, loud Christmas music was playing. As he slid out of his jacket and handed it to Steve to hang up beside his, Bucky could hear his sisters singing along to the carols. Hearing Tibby above all the others. Even louder than the music itself.

So loud, in fact, that Winifred sternly reminded, "Tabitha, inside voice!"

"I'm singing," Tibby argued, but she did lower her voice.

Once his shoes were off, Bucky started heading up the short staircase. As he cautiously climbed over the baby gate at the top, Steve started heading towards his basement bedroom and explained, "Just putting your bag in my room to keep you hostage all winter break."

"Can't keep me hostage, if I'm a willing participant," Bucky countered. When Steve playfully narrowed his eyes at him in return, Bucky silently replied with blowing his boyfriend a kiss.

Turning back around to face the open living room, Bucky was nearly knocked back down the staircase when a small body crashed into him. Regaining his balance, Bucky looked down to find the youngest and cutest Barnes' hugging his legs tightly.

Smiling down at his sister, Bucky teased, "It's almost like ya missed me or somethin'."

"I did miss you," Tibby confirmed, squeezing him just a bit more before letting go and lifting her arms the way she did when she was younger.

Kneeling down, Bucky balanced himself and held his arms open wide for a hug. Tibby graciously accepted his invitation and held him tight in the embrace. Even once Conner rushed over to join. Bucky opened his arms wider to include the toddler too. Because, hell, Bucky knew that he wanted them to all be one big happy family.


	4. Four

**Four:**

"Hey," Steve called out from behind Bucky, "Me and Blue want some love too."

"Teve!" Conner excitedly greeted his uncle, moving away from Bucky and holding his arms out for Steve.

Climbing over the baby gate, Steve picked Conner up into his arms and situated the blond toddler on his hip. Tibby pulled back then to look up at the two blonds and pulled out of Bucky's grasp entirely as she happily exclaimed, "Blue!"

Abandoned, Bucky sat on the floor, feigning offense. Playing it up as he complained, “Conner sees you every day!”

“Aw, don’t be jealous, Buck,” Steve teased, running his hand over Bucky’s hair as he continued, “You can’t be everyone’s favorite.”

As Tibby played with her toy teddy bear that she had let Bucky keep at college, Bucky muttered, "Seems like I'm no one's favorite."

"You're my favorite," Steve reassured, reaching out with his hand to smooth over Bucky's soft brown locks.

Since Steve was touching Bucky's longer hair, Conner leaned over to touch it too. Bucky grinned up at the toddler and playfully pretended as though he was going to bite Conner's hand. Of course, that only caused Conner to squeal and hide his face in Steve's broad, muscular chest.

"Oh," Steve rubbed his hand over Conner's back as he comforted, "Bucky won't bite."

Trusting his uncle, Conner went to mess up Bucky's hair again. Only, Bucky playfully repeated trying to gobble his chubby hand again. Just like before, Conner squealed and hid in Steve's chest, but continued peeking at Bucky. Every time that Conner realized Bucky caught him, he squealed again and tried to climb further up Steve's frame, away from Bucky.

Standing, Bucky started tickling Conner and clarified, "I can't help myself! You're such a little cutie pie, that I could just eat you all up!"

Conner seemed particularly offended by that and scolded, "No, pie! 'M not food! Don't eat!"

For a moment, Steve and Bucky just looked at each other, shocked by the loud outburst of the toddler. All the while, Alana reminded Conner, "Inside voice."

Looking over Bucky's shoulder, Conner looked at the kitchen and bashfully ducked his head while holding a chubby finger to his lips as he mimicked someone. Turning around, Bucky found that Sarah was standing there in the doorway, holding her finger up to her own lips. When she locked eyes with Bucky, she winked, and waved over Bucky's shoulder to Conner.

"Psst," Alana leaned over the breakfast bar. When she got Bucky's and Steve's attention, Alana asked, "You ready for some hot chocolate, so we can start decorating the tree?"

Bucky's brows rose high on his forehead as he glanced over to the tree sitting in front of the large window. Although Bucky didn't remember spending many holidays with the Rogers, there were some pictures from the occasional Christmas parties that they had attended. Every picture, the Rogers' home had always been decorated to the nines, and had always been decorated before the Barnes' arrived.

So, for it to be mid-December without any ornaments on the tree while the garlands and wrapped around banisters and on counters, was unusual. Especially since the Rogers' loved decorating for Christmas so much that they often left the tree decorated year round and simply moved it to garage until they could bring it back out for Christmas in July.

"Can we decorate the tree yet?" Tibby asked, tossing Blue to the side where the teddy bear landed on the sofa in between Mandy and Becca.

"Well, since the boys are here now," Sarah conceded, accepting a glass of eggnog from Joseph and giving him a kiss on the cheek in return.

"Yay!" Tibby cheered, excitedly dancing around the room, but avoiding the boxes of ornaments.

As everyone else in the room joyfully laughed at the tiny brunette, Conner squirmed in Steve's arms, wanting to join Tibby. Obliging, Steve set him down on the floor and made sure that Conner had his balance before letting go completely. For a moment, Steve still hovered though, not wanting him to fall, even if there was nothing that Steve could do to prevent it.

Which solidified to Bucky just how good of a dad Steve was going to be one day. Knowing that if he was so lucky to co-parent with him, he'd cherish every moment of it.

When their parents left the kitchen to help decorate, Bucky moved out of the way. Standing with Steve next to the stairs. Noting that there were boughs of artificial mistletoe above the other archways, he tilted his head up to find that there was one above them as well.

Nonchalantly, Bucky tenderly elbowed Steve's ribs to get his attention. Glancing over at him, Steve's brow quirked. Silently gesturing up to the archway above them and the mistletoe there, Steve caught on and playfully rolled his eyes when Bucky wiggled his brows suggestively.

Leaning in, Steve lovingly pressed his lips to Bucky's in a chaste kiss. Although he pulled back too soon for his liking, Bucky was momentarily appeased. Reminding himself that it wasn't going to be the last kiss of the day. And, if Steve was up to it, Bucky could sneak kisses throughout the entire day. Hell, he could lean over and kiss Steve again, if they wanted to.

Almost as though he could read his mind, Steve leaned in again, to give Bucky another sweet kiss. When that one ended just as quick as the previous one, Bucky slid his hand up to cup the back of Steve's neck. Bringing Steve in for one more kiss. Really, just one more.

"Ew," Becca mocked while Mandy teased, "Get a room!"

"Okay!" Steve effortlessly played along, taking Bucky's hand and pretending to turn for the staircase.

"I don't think so, misters," Sarah fixed a stern look on her face, transporting Bucky back to his childhood with that tone alone. "We're going to be decorating this tree as a family."

"There will be no sneaking off," Winifred added, pointing accusingly between the pair. "If we need to, we'll give you babysitters."

"I happen to know a fantastic babysitter," Bucky cheekily commented, wiggling his eyebrows at Steve again.

"Honestly, you two are the worst," Alana playfully rolled her eyes as she helped Conner place a homemade ornament on the lowest branch of the tree.

"No, they're the best," Tibby argued, as George hovered nearby, so if the ornament fell, he could catch it before it broke.

"Oh, my mistake," Alana teasingly apologized, helping Conner with another less fragile ornament. "Must be thinking of two other codependent saps."

Although Tibby didn't know what codependent meant, she simply accepted Alana's statement and confirmed, "Yes, you must be."

Laughter bubbled in the room, and Bucky's body warmed when Steve stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist from behind. Casually holding him close, Steve rested his chin on Bucky's broad shoulder. Simply allowing himself to be held for a moment before pulling away so he could help decorate the Christmas tree. Making sure to drag Steve along with him, of course. After all, they were a couple of saps who might've been dependent on each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry I've been a bit absent, I recently got sick with a cold that knocked me out for the past week. I'm still dealing with it, so I'm also not sure when I'll be posting again, but hopefully I'll be back to my regular "schedule" soon!
> 
> I hope you're all doing well!
> 
> To keep updated, follow me on instagram: @loveforpreserumsteve


	5. Five

**Five:**

With George taking the dogs out, Bucky secured Tibby on his shoulders, so she could reach the taller branches. Holding her calves, Bucky leaned forward at Tibby's request. Only for Tibby to change her mind and direct Bucky to another spot on the other side of the tree.

"Should've invited Sam," Bucky muttered as he maneuvered around his sisters and Steve.

"But you're the _best_ big brother," Steve teased, making sure he didn't miss the opportunity to pat Bucky's bum as he passed him.

Playfully, Bucky narrowed his eyes at Steve. In reply, Steve threw his head back to loudly laugh at his boyfriend before, being the little shit that he was, winking at Bucky. Although Bucky kept up the act of annoyance, he thrilled at the way Steve didn't hold back. When Steve wanted to touch Bucky, he did. He didn't feign nonchalance as he pretended to accidentally knock his knee against Bucky's. He didn't falsely stretch just to move closer unsuspiciously.

It made Bucky's heart soar to know that he wasn't the only one who had a crush on his best friend and that Steve had reciprocated all along. And if someone had told fourteen year old Bucky that one day he'd know what Steve's lips felt like, he would've never believed it. Hell, even with Steve being his boyfriend, Bucky sometimes found it difficult to believe. Occasionally feeling the urge to pinch himself to make sure that it was real and not an elaborate dream.

Instead of pinching himself, Bucky reached over and playfully pinched Steve's bum when he bent over to grab another ornament. Scandalized, Steve stood upright and gawked at Bucky, causing him to laugh so hard that he nearly dropped Tibby as she sat on his shoulders.

"What's so funny?" Tibby asked, placing her hands on Bucky's forehead to tilt his face back so they could be looking at each other.

A louder bubble of laughter escaped Bucky as he moved his hands from Tibby's calves to her hands. Successfully removing her tiny hands from his face, Bucky asked, "You ready for another ornament?"

"Yes, please," Tibby eagerly confirmed, holding out her hand for Bucky.

Accepting an ornament from Becca, Bucky handed it to Tibby and questioned, "Where do you want to place this one?"

Quietly, Steve seductively commented, "I know where _I'd_ hang it."

A deep blush colored Bucky's cheeks, and it only deepened when Tibby became intrigued, "Where?"

"Nowhere," Bucky quickly answered before randomly picking a spot right in front of his face, "Right here."

"But there's already ornaments there," Tibby complained. Petting Bucky's head with her empty hand, she confirmed, "You're so silly."

Bucky's blush started spreading down his neck and to the tips of his ears, never realizing just how condescending a six year old could be until that moment. Which, of course, Bucky should've realized sooner considering how grown up Tibby could sound sometimes. Bucky figured that was what happened when she was constantly surrounded by dramatic teenagers.

"Bucky is the silliest," Steve agreed cheekily, leaning forward to press a loud kiss to his cheek.

"He is!" Tibby wrapped her arms around Bucky's head and gave it a squeeze as she kissed the top of Bucky's head.

Not really able to catch his breath, Bucky pried her arms away and decided to take her down from his shoulders. George was back anyway. Making sure that the dogs weren't going to attack the gingerbread house or knock over Conner again. When they hopped onto the couch, Thor immediately rested his head on Mandy's lap and rolled onto his back to accept belly rubs while Loki pristinely sat on the end of the couch before kicking Thor's legs out of his way. As the Labrador slowly slid from the sofa, and once the naturally happy dog was on the floor, he simply rolled around on his back. Only then did the Doberman ease into the cushion, happy to have it for himself.

"Thor silly!" Conner announced as he forgot about decorating the tree and rushed over to pet the big dog. Instantly placing his chubby hand on Thor's belly and give the golden fur a good rub, causing his tail to go wild. Squealing, Conner repeated, "So silly!"

A bit remorsefully, Alana sighed. Bucky knew why. Conner had informed Santa that he wanted a doggie for Christmas. Only, Alana was in the process of getting an apartment and a dog just wasn't in the plans for them, unfortunately. She still wasn't sure how to break it to her son just yet.

Leaning down, Conner hugged Thor and openly admitted, "I love Thor."

Alana squeaked out a wounded sound and left for the kitchen. Concerned, Steve followed his older sister, and Bucky's chest clenched. Knowing that Bucky would do the exact same thing for any of his sisters. Hell, Bucky knew that if Steve hadn't gone to console Alana, _he_ would've. But Bucky assumed that anyone who cared about someone would do that.

"Okay," Sarah giddily clapped her hands, gaining everyone's attention. Joseph was taking out the antique star and Sarah clarified, "It's time for the topper!"

Taking a seat on the floor in front of Loki, Bucky gladly accepted Conner's affection when he climbed into his lap. Both looking over towards the almost finished tree while Alana and Steve joined the rest of the family in the living room. Alana was tucked under Steve's protective arm, and Bucky couldn't help but smile.

Catching Bucky looking at him, Steve crossed his eyes. Playfully, Bucky rolled his eyes and redirected his attention to the tree where Joseph was now placing the star. Content, Bucky soothingly smoothed down Conner's wild blond curls. This was everything that Bucky had ever wanted, and he hoped that one day, his own future children would have the blond curls that ran rampant in the Rogers' gene pool.

When Bucky glanced back over to find Steve fondly watching him, he hoped that Steve wanted the same future that he did.


	6. Six

**Six:**

Closing his bedroom door, Steve shoved Bucky up against the door. Immediately, Steve started sensually attacking the expanse of Bucky's skin with tantalizing kisses and nips. Bucky would be lying if he said that he wasn't loving this. He'd also be lying if he claimed that he hadn't been thinking about this for the past two hours, when everyone had settled down with their mugs of cocoa and watched the 2003 classic, _Elf_.

Of course, Bucky had been more distracted with the way Steve's lips wrapped around the candy cane he suckled on for practically an eternity. But who could really blame him? Bucky was only human…

"I want you so bad," Steve's deep voice was gravelly in his arousal, and Bucky was one hundred percent here for it.

Already, Bucky's own arousal was making itself known as his prick started to stiffen uncomfortably in his jeans. As Steve rolled his hips against his, Bucky was thankful to find that he wasn't the only one hard. At that realization and the feel of Steve's erection, Bucky couldn't help the soft moan that left his lips.

Never missing an opportunity, Steve licked his way into Bucky's mouth. Letting out another moan, Bucky wasn't sure how he would ever get used to this. Absolutely positive that he never wanted to get used to this.

However, the moment was cut short with the knock on the basement door. The pair stopped kissing, but made no other move to further separate. Instead, they just stood there, with Bucky against the door and Steve against Bucky. They stared at each other for a moment, waiting to see if the coast was clear to start up again. Only…

"Guys, c'mon," Becca called out from the other side of the door.

Tossing his head back, Bucky willed himself to calm down. Especially when Mandy added, "Mom told us to come down here."

Steve sighed and reached into his pants to situate himself. After tucking his boner into his waistband, Steve gave Bucky one more kiss before moving back entirely. Purposely avoiding looking at Bucky as he gestured for him to move away from the door.

Not even attempting to hide his pouting, Bucky pushed himself off the door and crossed the area to the bathroom. As Bucky closed the bathroom door, Steve opened his bedroom door. While Bucky tried to get a better hold of himself and bury the lust for the moment, he could hear his sisters' voices.

"Alana's on the couch upstairs, and she was too nice to ask us to scram," Mandy explained.

Realizing that his sisters were going to be bunking with him and his boyfriend, Bucky rested his forehead against the closed bathroom door. _Should've fucked when we had the chance_ , Bucky chastised himself, regretting that they squandered their -- seemingly only -- opportunity to be intimate.

Becca clarified, "So, mom told us to scram."

 _Perfect_ , Bucky sighed to himself.

Once his cock was completely out of commission, Bucky left the bathroom. In the TV area of Steve's room, Bucky found his sisters making themselves at home. Spreading out spare blankets on opposite ends of the large sectional sofa, and settling in for the night while Steve turned on the TV for them.

Passing Becca the remote, Steve's gaze locked with Bucky's and a remorseful grin stretched at his perfectly pouty lips. Positively apologetic as he stood there, as though _he_ had been the one to ruin the moment. Not wanting Steve to feel like it was his fault -- because it wasn't -- Bucky weakly smiled in his silent reassurance before walking in the other direction towards the queen size bed.

Plopping down on the bed, Bucky really wished that the basement had been divided into actual rooms with walls and doors, rather than the open concept that it actually was. Especially when all he wanted was to lick every inch of Steve's body. And he couldn't do that with his sisters in the same room.

Closing his eyes, Bucky tried not to seem too much like a child throwing a tantrum. But he found it difficult to do anything other than pout. All he wanted was --

Pillowy lips pressed sweetly to Bucky's, momentarily interrupting his sulking. The kiss ended much too soon and Bucky opened his eyes just in time to see Steve still over him. Reaching out, Bucky ran his hands up Steve's muscular arms. Making sure to squeeze Steve's biceps before moving his hand to the back of his neck and pulling him back down for one more kiss.

"I'm gonna go change," Steve softly said against Bucky's lips.

Smirking, Bucky wished on Steve's lips, "You could always sleep naked."

"Buck," Steve complained, pulling back from the kiss and giving him A Look. Tossing his head back, Steve whined before leaning back in and whispering, "You're gonna give me a boner."

"Merry Christmas to me," Bucky joked, noting how his own dick twitched in interest.

Steve narrowed his eyes at Bucky, but gave him one more kiss. Pulling back completely, Steve grabbed his pajamas and crossed the room to the bathroom. Pausing briefly to watch whatever the girls were watching. Leaning on his elbows, Bucky fondly watched his boyfriend. Falling more in love with the goof when he made sure to look back at Bucky and dramatically wiggled his eyebrows.

As much as Bucky wanted to lick every inch of Steve's Adonis figure, he wanted to be held in those strong arms even more. Wanted to wake up next to his best friend every morning for the rest of his life.


	7. Seven

**Seven:**

A knee to his gut and an elbow to his cheek, Bucky groaned as he groggily woke up. Blearily, Bucky tried to focus on what was going on, only to have a large, wet tongue with kibble breath run along his face. As gently as possible, Bucky shoved the Labrador away and blinked away his sleepiness.

"Teve," Conner stage-whispered, kneeing Bucky again in his gut as he attempted to crawl over the brunet to get to his beloved uncle. "Teve, up!"

Rubbing at his eyes, Bucky lifted his head off the pillow to find that Conner, Thor, and Tibby had joined them in bed. Untangling his limbs from the muscular blond, Bucky rasped, "Wake up. We got a wake-up call."

"Huh?" Steve groaned in his sleepiness.

"Teve," Conner exclaimed, poking at Steve's cheeks.

"Mommy made pancakes," Tibby informed, trying to persuade her brother to get up.

"Choc-chip," Conner excitedly added, jumping around again. Only, Steve was his victim as Conner's foot landed on Steve's inner thigh, extremely close to his groin.

"Watch it, pal," Steve warned, wrapping Conner up in his arms so the toddler couldn't harm them any further. When Conner complained about being restrained and started to whine, Steve lifted him up and started pressing kisses all over his chubby little face.

Giggling, Conner squealed, "Teve!"

Noting the way that Tibby was longingly watching Steve and Conner, Bucky tugged at Tibby to bring her closer. Making sure to tickle her in the process, so she wouldn't feel left out. As she wiggled around while giggling, Bucky teased, "Steve, d'ya know you got a worm in your bed?"

"I'm not a worm," Tibby giggled, attempting to squirm away from Bucky's tickling fingers.

Lifting Conner above himself, Steve appraised the toddler for a moment before teasing, "We'd be able to catch some pretty big fish with these worms."

Conner squealed, giggling so much that he could barely make out the words, "No worm!"

"You sure?" Steve mocked. Impressively holding the wiggling toddler at arms-length while he laid below him, Steve looked over at Bucky, "What do you think?"

Bucky glanced from Tibby to Conner to Steve. Feigning thought, Bucky let Tibby catch her breath and finally slumped back into his spot on the bed. Missing the way Steve had wrapped around him when they were sleeping. Especially once Tibby accidentally kneed Bucky in his groin in her haste to be closer to the boys.

As Bucky let out a groan of agony, Steve hissed a sharp intake of breath in empathy. Carefully lowering Conner on his other side, Steve suggested to the kids, "Why don't you go tell Grandma that we'll be right up?"

"Okay!" Tibby easily agreed, unwitting of the pain she caused her brother, and hopping off the bed.

Conner, however, was more hesitant as he clung to Steve's muscular arm. Steve affectionally mussed his blond curls and reassured his nephew, "We'll be right up."

Sighing, Conner climbed off the bed and hurried over to Tibby. Nearly tripping over his own feet on his way, and causing Steve's breath to hitch. Yup, Bucky knew that he wanted to raise his future children with Steve.

Once the door was closed behind the kids, Steve redirected his attention to Bucky. Placing one of his large hands on Bucky's muscular thighs, Steve soothingly rubbed at it in his attempt to make his boyfriend feel better while he asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Bucky answered, but his voice sounded rough even to his own ears. Trying to lighten the mood, Bucky added, "Might want to use your baby gravy for any future children though. Just to be on the safe side."

Steve's hand stilled on his thigh, and Bucky realized that he had shared too much. Sure, Bucky knew that he wanted this to be his last relationship. Bucky knew that he wanted to marry Steve and raise children together. It was something that Bucky had always day dreamed about when he was younger and crushing on Steve. Whenever he would look at his parents or the Rogers, Bucky knew, down deep in his bones, that he wanted _that_ with Steve.

He just hadn't expressed any of those thoughts to the only person that he happened to want those things with.

Frozen, Bucky wondered how to backtrack. Yes, they've known each other most of their lives. But they had only been dating a few months now. And Bucky didn't want to scare Steve away.

"Well," Steve started, causing Bucky to hold his breath. Hanging on Steve's every word as he continued, "I always imagined some cute brunettes with your big blue eyes among our gaggle of kids. But it won't be the end of the world if we don't."

Relieved, Bucky laughed. He had never imagined that Steve thought about those things too. Running his hand through his longer dark hair, Bucky looked over at Steve and confirmed, "I love you."

A fond smile tugged at Steve's lips and he rubbed Bucky's thigh again as he reassured, "I love you, too."

Leaning in, the pair met in a sweet kiss. Bucky felt positively bubbly, so when they pulled back, he good-humoredly teased, "'Gaggle of kids,' huh?"

Steve blushed, and it was the most beautiful thing that Bucky had ever seen. Especially when it started creeping to his ears. Bashfully, Steve ducked his head as his blush darkened and he attempted to explain. After a couple of opening and closing his mouth, Steve finally settled with, "You know that I love kids."

All Bucky could do was laugh at that before leaning in and admitting, "I gotta kiss ya, babe."

"Better do it, stud," Steve challenged, wiggling his brows at Bucky.

Playfully rolling his eyes, Bucky leaned forward. Closing the distance between them and ignoring the morning breath to press a closed mouth kiss to Steve's lips. Morning breath or not, Bucky wasn't willing to miss any opportunity he had to kiss Steve.

"Teve?" Conner yelled, presumably from the top of the staircase.

Pulling back, Steve rolled back onto his back and used his hand that wasn't on Bucky's thigh to rub the sleep from his eyes. Bucky rolled onto his side to look at his handsome boyfriend. Content to look at him forever.

"Stop looking at me, ya fuckin' creeper," Steve teased, peeking through his fingers at Bucky.

Bucky grinned, "Can't help it. You're just too cute."

"You're one to --"

Tiny fists banging on the door interrupted Steve, and Bucky climbed off Steve's bed. In nothing but boxers, Bucky shivered. Longing to be back in the warm bed next to his hot boyfriend, but deciding against it. If Bucky knew one thing for certain, it was that if they didn't get up now, Tibby would call for reinforcements.

So, grabbing Steve's discarded sweater from the previous day, Bucky pulled it over his head and crossed the room for the door. Where tiny fists were still banging. Opening the door, Tibby's fist paused in the air. Crossing his arms, he looked down at his youngest sister, only for her to sheepishly smile up at him. Effectively, melting his tough-guy exterior as he uncrossed his arms and lifted Tibby into them.

Tibby giggled as she wrapped her slender arms around Bucky's neck. For a moment, they just held each other. Although Bucky was annoyed to be woken up, he had missed his youngest sister. Had missed his whole family, really. Sure, he enjoyed his independence and all that his college life brought him. But every night, he cuddled up to Blue just to feel closer to his family. Bucky was glad that Sam was his roommate on account that Sam never teased him about the bear.

Kissing Tibby's cheek made her squirm in his arms and scrunch her face up in disgust as she pinched her nose and nasally complained, "Your breath is stinky."

"I know," Bucky playfully rolled his eyes, "I was on my way to brush my teeth. What do you think I was doing?"

"Kissing Steve," Tibby teased, bashfully ducking her head into the crook of Bucky's neck.

Shocked that his little sister was calling him out like that, Bucky turned to look at Steve. Part of him mourning Steve's bare torso as he pulled on a blue sweatshirt. Part of him adored Steve because the sweatshirt was his. His heart swelling as Steve threw his head back and laughed at Tibby's comment, knowing just as much as Bucky did, that she was right.

From the top of the staircase where Conner was sitting, cautiously scooting down the staircase, he complained, "I kiss, too!"

Setting Tibby down, Bucky headed up the staircase to get Conner. Sure, he was maneuvering the stairs better the older he got, but Bucky still didn't trust him as much as Tibby. For one, Tibby had been walking longer. Second, Conner's limbs were growing, making him extremely uncoordinated.

Hefting Conner into his arms, Conner casually balanced on Bucky's hip and smiled at him. Leaning in, Conner pressed a kiss to Bucky's cheek. Causing Bucky's heart to grow like the Grinch's as he held the toddler just a little closer.

Crossing the room to the bathroom, Bucky entered the room and found Steve brushing his teeth while Tibby sat on the counter top. Setting Conner beside his sister, Bucky got his own toothbrush ready. The toothpaste started foaming in his mouth and when he looked at his reflection, he could practically see his future. Especially when Steve's reflection winked at him.


	8. Eight

**Eight:**

Breathing heavily, Bucky moved the scarf to cover more of his face. There was sweat matting his hair under his stocking hat, and his gloved fingers were so cold from the snow that they felt practically numb. He knew that he should head inside. But the gleeful way that Steve helped Tibby and Conner build their first snow fort kept Bucky by his side.

From the house, the back door opened and Alana called out, "Hey, bud!"

Conner turned to look over at his mom. Nearly falling down again as his balance was already bad, let alone when two layers of clothing and a stuffy snowsuit was added. It reminded Bucky of the younger brother on _A Christmas Story_ who couldn't put his arms down because of all the layers and padding. But at least Bucky knew that Conner was warm.

"Wanna have some cocoa before we see the lights?" Alana asked, even though Bucky could tell by her tone alone that it wasn't really a question.

Bucky paused in his snow-brick forming, and turned to look back at the Rogers' house. Using his gloved hand to push back the hair that was falling in his face as he finally noticed the position of the sun. It wasn't sunset yet, but it was getting there. Redirecting his attention to the fort building trio, Bucky noticed how Tibby was simply laying in the snow in her pink snowsuit while Steve kept forming snow bricks.

They had been building for a while now, and Bucky was cold. He knew that it was time to call it a day. Time to go inside. Time to warm up. Time to snuggle.

Reaching over, Bucky placed his hand on Steve's bicep, causing him to pause. As he looked over at Bucky, he lowered his scarf and quirked a brow. Smirking at how adorable Steve looked with his rosy cheeks and red nose, Bucky lowered his scarf too, and suggested, "Let's finish this tomorrow, yeah?"

Steve wasn't a quitter, but he read the room and simply nodded in defeat. Sniffling so the snot from the cold wouldn't run down his face, Steve agreed, "Okay."

Standing, Bucky feigned aggressiveness as he hefted Conner into his arms. Once his shock disappeared and he realized that he was safe in Bucky's arms, he giggled. Perfectly fine with being carried over to the house.

Hearing Tibby's giggles and squeals, Bucky glanced over his shoulder. Instead of lifting the six year old like a normal person would, Steve simply grabbed the front of her hot pink one-piece snowsuit while she laid on the snow and brought her up. She dangled like that for a moment as she giggled and, with his scarf lowered, Bucky could see the large grin on Steve's handsome face.

As Steve hefted Tibby up to carry her normally, Bucky's chest clenched as he watched her tiny arms wrap around his neck. Again, visions of the only future he ever wanted flashed before him. Thinking of all the ways Steve would make a phenomenal father. Thinking of all the ways that Steve would make an amazing life partner.

Once inside the house, Bucky stood in the hallway by the front door and started stripping Conner from his snow gear. After Conner was left in his regular dinosaur sweats, he passed him off to Alana and moved onto his own snow gear. Unraveling his scarf first. Shedding his jacket. Next boots. Almost falling on his bum, Steve and Tibby joined him on the tile floor.

Just as Bucky had helped with Conner, Steve helped with Tibby. Of course, she was able to do a bit more than Conner, so Steve was able to get out of his wet gear much faster than Bucky had been able to.

Gathering his and Conner's wet clothing, Bucky headed for the laundry room. Making sure to ruffle Tibby's hair and exchange a kiss with Steve on his way. Of course, Steve had to be a little shit as he made sure to lovingly smack Bucky's ass as he walked by him.

As he hung the wet clothing up, Steve joined him. Steve dropped his and Tibby's stuff on top of the dryer. Tibby's tiny footsteps could be heard on the short staircase to the main level of the house, and Steve sidled up behind Bucky. Nuzzling his cold face into Bucky's hot neck while slipping his icicle hands beneath the hem of Bucky's sweater.

"Fuck!" Bucky exclaimed as he pushed a chuckling Steve away. Shoving at his muscular pec, Bucky complained, "That's not funny, asshole."

Laughter subsided and he feigned concern as he slunk back over to Bucky. Snaking his arms around Bucky's waist. Playfully pouting, Steve apologized, "I'm sorry, baby."

Fighting the grin that wanted to break across his face, Bucky dramatically threw his head back to stare up at the ceiling in annoyance. Steve didn't even hesitate as he instantly started to pepper the expanse of Bucky's neck with kisses. Because Bucky could never stay mad at his perfect boyfriend, he grumbled, "Damn you, Steve Rogers."

At that, Bucky could feel Steve's smirk as his mouth was still pressed to Bucky's neck just before he nipped at the supple skin again. Easily worked up since they hadn't been able to fully be intimate while still teasing one another, Bucky bit back the moan that desperately attempted to escape. Especially when Steve pressed in even closer, pushing Bucky up against the washer.

Bucky did groan that time. Soft and gruff because Steve made him all the more randy, and _damn you, Steve Rogers_. Damn him and the way his prick was chubbing up, causing an immediate reaction in Bucky.

Knowing that they shouldn't get all worked up, Bucky regretfully pushed Steve away. Sighing remorsefully, Bucky ran his hand through his shaggy brown hair and reminded, "We can't do this."

Although Steve let out an annoyed huff of breath, he nodded, agreeing. Without saying anything else, Steve held out his hand for Bucky. Gladly, Bucky accepted and laced their fingers together as they left the laundry room. Only pausing for a moment to make sure that Steve was calm enough to not draw attention to them before heading up the short staircase to join the rest of their families as they warmed up with a mug of hot cocoa and watched old holiday claymation classics.


	9. Nine

**Nine:**

Snuggled together on the couch and sleepily content from the multiple mugs of hot chocolate, Bucky nuzzled closer to Steve. Momentarily, Steve's arms tightened around Bucky's frame, giving him a tender squeeze that warmed him up in all the loving ways of a caring embrace. Bucky never wanted to leave this moment. Wanted to spend the rest of the winter in Steve's muscular arms.

"Okay," Joseph excitedly clapped his hands to gain the attention of the living room. Once he had it, he asked, "Who's ready to see the lights?"

"Me!" Tibby excitedly hopped off the sofa from the spot where she sat next to Bucky. Still jumping in her spot, she clapped her hands and repeated, "Me!"

Chuckling, George tried to ease his youngest's enthusiasm without completely squashing it as he placed his hand on top of her head. Sure, she stopped bouncing, but it was as though all her energy was building up and her small stature was now vibrating while he suggested, "Go put your shoes on."

"Okay!" Tibby easily agreed and rushed for the stairs. Conner, unsurprisingly, on her heels.

As more of their family members stood from the comfortable spots, Bucky wondered if he should get up too. After all, he did like looking at all the twinkling lights that strung along houses in their holiday cheer. It was as much a tradition as anything else. Even when they hadn't shared the holidays together, Bucky would drive his sisters around, or ride around with Sam, or even cruise around town by himself.

However, Steve wasn't moving. So, Bucky didn't move either.

Noticing how they were the only ones not moving, a thrill shot through Bucky at the thought of finally -- FINALLY -- being alone. Steve must have felt the same because his hand slid down from Bucky's shoulder and casually rested on Bucky's hip. Bucky's heart stuttered in his chest when Steve's thumb slipped under the hem of his sweater, making Bucky's skin burn as he affectionately stroked the smooth skin there.

Trying to refrain from shuddering the way his body wanted to, Bucky harshly bit into his own lower lip. Even though he'd rather nibble on Steve's.

"You two going to join us?" Becca questioned, looping her scarf around her for the third time.

"God, I hope not," Mandy teased, pulling her stocking cap over her unruly brown curls.

"Yeah, we _definitely_ don't want them to be making out in the backseat," Alana exaggerated, widening her eyes as she kneeled in front of Conner, zipping his jacket for him. Then, because Bucky and Steve both learned a lot of their dramatics from the older Rogers' child, she even faked a gag that caused Conner to giggle.

A bit sheepishly, Bucky peeked over at Winifred who was exchanging a look with Sarah. After all the years that they had known each other, they had remained best friends. Bucky remembered receiving birthday cards and holiday cards and invites to their parties. Of course, the Barnes declined a lot of the invitations once Grandpa passed, but every year, Sarah sent out cards and still invited them. The pair was so close that they could understand each other with one look.

Bucky worried his lower lip as he tried to understand the silent conversation that their mothers were having. Half-betting that the duo would demand that he and Steve join them. Although Bucky was pretty sure that they knew of their carnal activities during their visits, neither of them had exactly talked to their parents about it. Hell, Bucky still remembered the secondhand embarrassment he felt for Steve when Sarah had noticed an unconcealed hickey and lectured him before informing Winifred, where Bucky, himself, received a lecture of his own.

About to get up without being provoked just to avoid a possible argument, Steve tightened his grip on his hip and Bucky stilled. Winifred took in a deep breath and released it before conceding, "Okay. We'll be back in an hour. The dogs are staying here."

An hour. All to themselves. Bucky nodded, agreeing. Knowing that she definitely wanted them to be done by the time that they got back. Of course, they had plenty of time. And with how worked up the pair had been, Bucky doubted that it would even last longer than fifteen minutes. Not that he wouldn't at least try to get as much intimacy in that time as he could…

"Be safe," Sarah reminded, earning an embarrassed squawk from Steve and a too-loud nervous chuckle from Bucky. As she followed everyone else, she blew kisses at the boys, making Bucky's cheeks burn with his deep blush.

Once everyone was outside, Sarah closed the door behind her, leaving Steve and Bucky alone.


	10. Ten

**Ten:**

For a moment, the pair just sat there in silence. Almost as though they weren't sure if they were actually alone. As though at any minute, their families would come back into the house and ruin their sexcapade. Again.

So, the pair sat there. Tense as they waited. Waited for it to be revealed as a joke. Waited for a family member to return to the house because they forgot something or needed to use the bathroom. Waited as they heard an engine start. Waited until they heard the garage door close again and saw the Rogers' minivan back out onto the street. Bucky watched them through the large window until they moved forward and out of sight.

With a large toothy grin, Bucky turned to look back at Steve. Theatrically wiggling his brows at Steve. In return, Steve simply, sweetly, smiled at him. Since they were truly alone, Steve leaned forward. Clearly intending on kissing Bucky.

Since Steve was leaning in, Bucky did too. Their lips almost touching before Bucky decided to have some fun and quietly proclaimed, "Race ya!"

Then, like a shot, Bucky was off. Hopping up from his seat on the couch and out of Steve's grasp. Giggling like a maniac when he found Steve sitting there, confused.

Thanks to the baby gate being put to the side when the family left, Bucky rushed down the short staircase. Steve was on the move then as Bucky turned the corner, slipping on the tiles. Not nearly as bad as Steve though. As Bucky grabbed onto the doorframe to steady himself, Steve hopped the short staircase completely and nearly fell on his ass.

"That's what you get, punk!" Bucky gleefully exclaimed as he started down the basement stairs, slipping down the last few and knocking his elbow on the cracked door before crashing into the suite. Of course, that wasn't going to stop him, as he kept his pace.

Stripping his sweater, he threw the garment on the floor and started unbuttoning his jeans as he made his way to the bed. Turning to face the door when he heard Steve crash hazardously into the room.

Seeing that Bucky's torso was bare, Steve hurriedly removed his own sweater. With a ravenous grin tugging at his lips, Steve started unbuttoning his own jeans as he looked over Bucky. All the while, Bucky, himself, looked his fill of his boyfriend's chiseled torso.

Wanting to have his skin against Steve's, Bucky didn't draw out and tease Steve any more than they had been doing already, he quickly shoved down both his jeans and boxer briefs. Earning a guttural groan from Steve that definitely did something for Bucky.

While Steve kicked off the rest of his own clothing, Bucky backed himself towards the queen size bed. Leading Steve along the way as the muscular blond crowded in close. Placing his hands on Bucky's hips and giving them a tender squeeze as he leaned in and finally shared a kiss with Bucky. Considering how randy the pair had been, the kiss was much softer than their hasty intentions would deem.

Tangling his fingers in Steve's short blond hair, Bucky gave the strands a nice tug. Earning another groan from Steve, the back of Bucky's knees hit the edge of the bed causing the pair to tumble onto the mattress. Steve making sure to hold his weight in order to not crush Bucky. Not that Bucky would particularly mind.

Crawling further up, Steve straddled Bucky's hips. Their erections slick from their pre-come as they slid along one another and Bucky couldn't help but moan into Steve's mouth. Effectively spurring Steve on further as he bit down on Bucky's lower lip before soothing the sting with his tongue.

"Steve," Bucky moaned against Steve's mouth. In messy reply, Steve licked into Bucky's mouth, twirling his tongue around his. And as much as Bucky loved kissing Steve, he wanted more. Pulling back from the kiss, Bucky tried again, "I want you in me when I come, Steven Grant."

Nipping at Bucky's neck, Steve nodded and climbed off of Bucky entirely. When Bucky whined at the loss of contact, Steve smirked, "Can't get the lube, if I stay on ya."

Bucky conceded with a huff of annoyance, but didn't argue. Instead, he decided to get more comfortable on the bed. Scooting up until he could rest his head on the pillows. And if he happened to take in a deep breath of Steve's bedding that smelled like him, then that was Bucky's business. Even if Steve noticed and fondly grinned at him as he joined him on the bed again.

Affectionately, Steve cupped Bucky's face as he kissed him again. Pushing the longer brown strands away from Bucky's face as he lovingly kissed him. It was a weakness of Bucky's, making him relax even further in his contentment. Which Steve used to his advantage.

Hearing the bottle of lube being opened, Bucky's heart started racing in his excitement. Practically vibrating in his anticipation while Steve coated his fingers. With the snap of the bottle closing, Steve didn't waste any time as he pressed a slick fingertip to Bucky's hole.

Bucky's breath hitched when Steve tenderly rubbed at the furl muscle until Bucky relaxed even more. Using as much care as he always did, Steve inserted a finger. Needing to bite his lip, Bucky couldn't because Steve's lips were still pressed to his. So, Bucky improvised and bit Steve's lower lip instead.

Steve took his time opening Bucky up. Only adding more fingers when Bucky writhed beneath him and started fucking himself on Steve's long fingers. Completely enthralled in the sensation that when Steve removed his fingers, Bucky whimpered.

Pressing a kiss to Bucky's temple, Steve placated, "Can't make love, if my fingers are still in your ass, Buck."

Cringing at his boyfriend, Bucky groaned in distaste at Steve's choice of words as he complained, "Can you not be an old man for, like, two seconds?"

Chuckling, Steve rolled the condom on over his erection and settled between Bucky's muscular legs. Lining himself up, Steve joked, "You're lucky I don't have you calling me, 'Mr. Rogers.'"

"Kinky," Bucky deadpanned as he wrapped his legs around Steve's waist, linking them at his ankles as Steve started pressing into him.

Pushing his head further into Steve's pillows, Bucky's breath hitched once Steve's hips were flush against his own. Waiting a moment for Bucky to adjust, even if Bucky wanted nothing more than for Steve to move. But Bucky understood that Steve needed a moment to adjust and a moment to make sure Bucky was okay. Remembering how Steve was when Bucky first asked him to fuck him all those weeks ago for the first time, and how gentle Steve had been. Nervous to accidentally hurt Bucky, and still being cautious even when Bucky reassured him that he was fine. Being almost the complete opposite of how Bucky was whenever he topped. But that had more to do with Steve being an open-book rather than Bucky not caring.

Tenderly kissing along Bucky's jaw, Steve slowly pulled out. Moaning into Bucky's supple skin at the sensation, causing the noise to vibrate through his body. Bringing goosebumps to the surface as Steve pushed back in, nudging Bucky's prostate.

Arching his back, a startled moan escaped him. Whether that was what spurred Steve on, Bucky didn't care. All that mattered was that the love of his life was taking him apart with an addictive rhythm. Dragging slowly along all the right spots before pushing back in, punching gorgeous little noises out of Bucky with each collide of their hips.

Burying his face into the crook of Bucky's neck, Steve peppered the skin there with soft kisses. All the while, Steve's moans became higher pitched, sounding like whines. Letting Bucky know that Steve was close; making Bucky's pleasure grow even more. Nearly pushing him over the edge.

Steve being the gentleman that he was though, wasn't about to orgasm without Bucky. So, taking Bucky's cock in his hand, Steve returned to kissing Bucky's mouth. Swallowing down Bucky's needy moans as his orgasm crashed over him like a wave and his sticky come painted their stomachs.

Not long after Bucky came, Steve did too. Filling the condom, Steve's face furrowed the way that it always did when he came, and Bucky lifted his head to affectionately kiss along Steve's strong jawline.

Content, Steve dropped down onto Bucky's strong frame, knocking the breath out of Bucky. Good-naturedly, Bucky complained, "Hate to break it to ya, Stevie. But you're not ninety pounds anymore."

Mouth pressed against Bucky's shoulder, Steve chuckled, and raised his head to look down at him. An easy grin was on Steve's face as he leaned in and kissed Bucky again. Against Bucky's lips, Steve happily suggested, "I can move."

"No," Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's torso, holding him tight in his embrace.

Eyes bright as he settled in Bucky's embrace, Steve conceded, "I just want to spend all winter in your arms."

Although it wasn't unusual for Steve to say such things, they never failed to make Bucky's heart stutter. Giving Steve's torso a squeeze, Bucky adoringly stared up at him as he pushed Bucky's hair off his face. Perfectly okay with spending the whole winter with Steve in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic! I hope that you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also: I'm planning two bonus fics for this series! Not sure when they'll be written/released, but I am planning them. Since the series is "Seasons" the two accompanying fics are "Spring Into Your Heart" and "Fall In Your Love".


End file.
